skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thieves Guild
'"The Thieves Guild" '''is the 65th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 9th episode of Season 5. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Thieves Guild questline, in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Plot In the previous episode, our Cat-man, S'oggy Balls, traveled across Skyrim to Riften to join up with the Thieves Guild. He plans to become the best thief and impress his brother, J'zargo. Approaching the city center, S'oggy meets Brynjolf who tells him that he needs an "extra pair of hands." S'oggy corrects him by saying that he has paws not hands. Brynjolf tries to hint that he may be fit as a thief claiming that S'oggy doesn't look like he's earned a coin in his life. S'oggy thinks it to mean that Brynjolf knows that he is a skooma dealer. Brynjolf, confident that S'oggy will take the job, asks him to steal Madesi's ring and plant that on Brand-Shei. S'oggy is quite confused with all the names being brought up but figures out soon enough who these people are. Brynjolf starts adressing the crowd and creates a diversion. S'oggy, not quite understanding the nature of this sneaky job, announces that he will steal Madesi's ring then plant it in Brand Shei's pocket. Fortunately for S'oggy, this did not alert the crowd at all and S'oggy decides to go do just that. As S'oggy was planting the ring on Brand Shei he decides to give Brand Shei some skooma for his time in jail. Brynjolf approaches him and thanks him for the work. He also tells him that he has plenty of work for him if he wants and that he operates out of the ratways. However, S'oggy does not want to do work for Brynjolf as he came to Riften to join the Thieves Guild. So he declined Brynjolf's work; he thought he it was odd as he was telling him of this secret job in the open. Continuing his quest to find the Thieves Guild, he wanders around Riften. He meets a skooma free Khajiit named Bella, who oddly had twelve human hearts, he witnessed Brand Shei's arrest, and he talked with Madesi, who tells him that Brynjolf is in good with the Thieves Guild. S'oggy feeling quite dumb for not knowing Brynjolf was with the guild, leaves for the ratway to find Brynjolf and his Thieves Guild. The ratway is not what he thought it was going to be however. It's filled with weaklings and lowlives. He feels a little doubtful about joining the Thieves Guild seeing how it might be a group of weaklings but he finally reaches the Brynjolf and his crew, alleviating the uneasy feeling. Brynjolf asks S'oggy to do one thing before joining the guild: extort money from the locals without killing them. So S'oggy sets off back to the streets of Riften to collect the dues. First off, S'oggy goes to the Bee and the Barb and fights Keerava for the dues. S'oggy rips out Keerava's heart and she submits. Oddly, she lived so S'oggy did not fail in his mission yet. Things get out of hand however, as Hemming Black Briar suddenly drops in (literally) to the fight and a ton of thieves spawn right in on the fight. One of them even yells, "I'll rip your heart out!" Which S'oggy finds odd since he's done that already. Running around the city to collect more money, he witnesses a few thieves getting chased by the locals. S'oggy is excited to live in such town. The city of thieves is where he feels that he belongs. One of the thieves die in the street and he decides to dispose of him. That's when a fellow named Durak approached him trying to recruit S'oggy into the dawnguard. S'oggy says he is busy carrying around a thief. Durak counters that it's what everybody says. (Really Durak?) Next up, Bersi. This time S'oggy takes out five hearts from the man before Bersi gave up and paid S'oggy his dues. S'oggy was surprised at how many hearts this man had. Then finally, he arrived at Haelga's bunkhouse to steal a few hearts from her before she pays up. Unfortunately for S'oggy, word has gone around about a cat-man ripping people's heart out for money and Haelga pays him without trouble. Quest Thieves Guild Questline Video See also Season 5 S'oggy Balls Category:Episodes Category:Season 5